


I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much (But I Do)

by missleera



Category: Punisher (Comics), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Rare Pairings, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missleera/pseuds/missleera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of the funeral and the sky is bright and for the first time in her life, Kitty can't stand the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much (But I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is the brain child of a Grumpy Loves Cheery meme in my role play on Dreamwidth that has taken on a life all of it's own. What started out as something done for a little bit of random fun, has become this devastatingly cute and absolutely heartbreaking duo (for us at least). I decided to share a little bit with everyone else.

It's the day of the funeral and the sky is bright and for the first time in her life, Kitty can't stand the sun.

She can't stand the sound of the birds outside her window.

She can't stand the sound of laughter coming from the younger kids in the Mansion who have no idea of the pain their older housemate is feeling.

She can't stand the idea of getting out of bed and getting showered and dressed and ready for the day.

She knew this day would come. In his line of work, it was inevitable. He was good. Heck, he was great. But being great didn't mean that you were invincible and Frank certainly wasn't.

Logan had been the bearer of bad news and Kitty hadn't even bothered sparing a thought as to how he could have found out. The pain had been so quick, so sudden, that it had stolen her breath and Logan had steadied her with a hand on each arm. And then he'd steadied her with his arms around her as she all but stumbled into his chest.

There'd been a loud, high pitched noise and it had taken her far too long to realize it was coming from her.

The last three days went passed in a blur of sleeping and crying and Jubilee and Rogue taking it in turns bringing her food she didn't eat and tea she didn't drink. She hadn't taken his t-shirt off since she'd put it on.

She was wearing a fresh one today, one that she'd taken when she went to Frank's place the day before to clean out what few belongings he had. She kept a handful of shirts, the two pillows off his bed and a few other knick knacks. The rest, she'd burned or had Logan dispose of.

She doesn't look at anyone standing around them, her eyes firmly on the ground and vision blurred with tears. Jubilee is standing to her right, her arm linked through her's and holding on in an effort to offer support. She can feel Logan standing behind her and it's a poor imitation of the presence she wishes it was. The tears spring to her eyes so quickly she doesn't have the chance to stop them and she let's go of Jubilee to hug herself, wishing they were Frank's arms instead of her own. It doesn't feel the same, but it reminds her of the times when he'd stand behind her while she worked around the kitchen, his chin on her shoulder while he reminded her once again that take-out would have arrived by now.

There's a small sob that escapes her when it truly sinks in that they won't get to do that again. She won't get to curl up on his couch and watch as he plays Minecraft. She won't get to laugh as she sneaks a photo of him. He won't curl up behind her in his sleep again. There's no words to describe how much she's going to miss him.

There's someone offering a eulogy and the words go right over her head as she loses herself in the pain once more.

The sun stays bright in the sky and the clouds are far from sight.

Kitty's never wished for the dullness of bad weather so much in her life, because how could the sky remain so bright when her life had become so much darker?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much' from Repo! The Genetic Opera. I understand that the relationship in the film is very different from the relationship shown here, but if you ignore the parts about family the lyrics still apply.


End file.
